


You Are Never Alone

by The_Lonely_Goddess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bunny cuddles, Nightmares, Pitch is a meanie, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Goddess/pseuds/The_Lonely_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pitch comes to take revenge on Jack and Bunny is the only one there hidden feelings come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Never Alone

Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund were walking through Jack's forest to the lake. He had seen something there and Bunny was the only one free to come and check it out with him. Bunny's paws were going to fall off this time he was sure and Jack would pay dearly. A shiver wracked his body and he wrapped his furry arms around himself to try and keep warm.

"There had better be nothin' there mate otherwise I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on Bunny!" the wind shot Jack forward.

Bunny grumbled to himself and sped up to close the distance an impatient Jack had put between them. All of a sudden black sand shot at him and the only thing to stop his flight was a tree. A very hard tree.

"Pitch!" he roared, standing up. He quickly saw Jack fighting the cloaked man. He tried to dart to them, but a nightmare leaped into his way. Boomerangs out he lashed at the creature to no avail. More and more kept coming. "Jack, I'll get to you! Just let me get rid of these things."

"Okay." came Jack's weak voice.

He'd better hurry. Pitch was obviously playing mind games with the boy. His started lashing out with a new found purpose.

**Jack's POV**

Jack stared at the man who, for some reason, insisted on dressing like Death.

"How are your precious Guardians treating you?" he asked, his voice mockingly sweet.

"Just fine. I'm living at North's now."

"Really?" he swung his scythe, Jack just barely jumping out of the way into Pitch.

"Wha-?"

Pitch swung him around and stared into his eyes, gold meeting icy blue. "They will leave you. They will tire of you. And there is absolutely  _nothing_  you can do about it."

"N-no they won't!"

"Really? You asked for dear Bunny's help and he just threatened you. You asked the other Guardian's help and they each turned you down."

"Th-they were b-busy." the seed of doubt had been planted thus producing fear.

Pitch smiled, seeing the fear in the spirit's eyes. "Too busy to help you? Their  _friend_."

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, his throat aching from holding back tears.

Pitch placed his hands on either side of Jack's face, his fingers stroking the soft skin. "You really are beautiful." he murmured, his golden orbs moving over Jack's face. "Too beautiful to be real and yet you are..." Then his thumbs went over Jack's eyes, closing them. The last thing he heard was Pitch's gentle breathing then it was all black from there.

**Pitch's POV**

He stared at the unconscious winter spirit. He was angelically innocent, but you could only see that when he was asleep. "I hate to do this to you, but you made me look like a fool and I hate that."

Black sand flowed around his fingers and over Jack's head and his thumbs curved down towards the boy's attractively high cheekbones. "Sleep tight Jack. We shall meet again soon." then he delicately laid Jack in the snow and disappeared, his night mares vanishing with him.

**Bunnymund POV**

The night mares vanished as randomly as they had appeared. "Jack?" he called out tentatively. Then he saw him. Jack was laying in the snow as if he had fallen asleep there. "Jack!" he ran towards him, kneeling at his side afraid to touch the boy in fear he might find out the boy was dead. As soon as Bunny gathered his courage he brushed Jack's arm. He leaped back to avoid being hit by the child's hand. With growing dread he watched Jack curl into a ball whimpered and crying softly.

"Jack?"

"Please. I'm sorry. I'll do better."

"What are you talking about Jack?" he leaned closer and saw, with a sickening jolt, black swirls curling down Jack's cheekbones from his eyes. This was a nightmare forged out of Pitch's own cruelty. The boy wasn't just dazed and talking nonsense. His fears were a reality and there was nothing Bunny could do.

"I'm sorry!" Jack screamed, his eyes clenched tight. "Please give me another chance." he sobbed into the snow.

Bunny scooped the boy into his arms and cradled him gently. He might as well be comfortable while he suffered and at least there was something he could do. He leaned against a tree and held the boy close as he waited it out.

Hours. Jack had been out for hours and there had been no change. It killed him. He was a huge rabbit trained in martial arts and there was nothing he could do as one of his closest friends screamed and sobbed for help, pity, and multiple other things.

Eventually Jack's thrashing slowed to a stop and he was just left whimpering.

"Jack?" Bunny looked down and saw the grey swirls were almost gone. The nightmare was almost over.

"Bunny." he heard softly from below him.

He looked down and saw that Jack was still out. "Jack."

"Bunny please." his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

"What did you do Jack?" he whispered.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know!" he moaned.

"What is it Jack?"

"Please don't leave me. Please don't  _hate_  me."

"I could never hate you Jack." he leaned down and nuzzled the boy's white hair to comfort him.

"Don't go!" Jack gripped Bunny's fur in tightly curled fists.

"I'm not going anywhere." he promised even though the boy couldn't hear him.

Soon his fists loosened and his breathing evened out. The grey was gone. Jack had gotten through it.

"Bunny?!"

The Aussie turned and saw the other three Guardians.

"Sandy told us that Jack was having a horrible nightmare." Toothiana said, fluttering a bit closer. "Is he okay?" she bit her lip.

"He's fine. He made it through."

"This is good news." North sighed.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. "Wha=? Where's Pitch?"

"Gone Jack." Bunny said softly.

"I now I didn't get him. Did you?" he asked curiously.

"No. He just... Left."

"Coward." Jack grumbled then he got off the Pooka's lap. "Hey guys. I thought your were busy." he slid his foot under his staff and flicked his foot up so the staff flew into the air. He caught it and looked at the others for an answer.

"Jack we know about the nightmare." Tooth said slowly.

"Nightmare?" he asked, visibly confused.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope. I guess that's a good thing. It must've been horrible." he grinned, his teeth sparkling effectively making Tooth go quiet.

None of the other Guardians pushed it. No one should remember a nightmare, especially when Pitch gave it to you personally.

"Well, Christmas is soon and I still have many Yetis to yell at." North laughed. "Coming for dinner Jack?"

"Of course." he said, leaning against his staff lazily.

As the rest of the Guardians aid their goodbyes and left Bunny watched Jack. The spirit of winter was lying through his teeth. When the were gone Jack looked at Bunny. "Don't you have an egg to paint or something?"

"You lied to them."

Shock flashed through Jack's eyes. "Of course I didn't."

"You remember the entire thing. I know you do."

"Fine. Yes. I remember it all. Happy?!"

"Of course I'm not." the Pooka stood and watched his newest friend. "Why would you think that would make me happy?"

Jack froze and stared at his fellow Guardian having no idea how to answer that question. To change the subject he quickly asked, "Why was I in your lap?"

"You needed comfort so I held you."

"The entire time?"

Bunny nodded. "The entire time."

Suddenly Jack's arms were around his waist. "Thank you." he cried.

"There's no need to thank me ya gumby."

"Yes. There is." he sniffled.

"No there isn't because I will always be there when you need me."

"C-can you have dinner at North's with me? He's going to be obsessed with Christmas and I might as well eat alone... And I don't want to be alone."

"'Course I will."

Jack smiled and stepped back. "Thanks." his attention shifted to something else. "Hey! Let's go see Jamie before dinner!"

"Okay." Bunny smiled quickly following then he stopped. "Hey Jack?"

The spirit stopped in mid flight. "Yeah?"

"That last nightmare. What was it about? You kept saying my name."

Jack's eyes went cold. "Last Easter. The one I helped Pitch ruin. You left. You said you hated me." then he kept going to Jamie's house.

Bunny followed. "Jack. I'd never do that. It was an accident."

This time Jack stopped. "You don't hate me?"

"No."

Jack grinned. "Thanks Bunny."

The Pooka nodded and they continued to Jamie's house.

That night at North's even though North was busy he paid as much attention to Jack's story of the snowball fight with Bunny, Jamie, and Jamie's friends. They all laughed at the part where Jamie hit Bunny in the ear with a snowball and started apologizing as if the Aussie would take out his boomerang and beat him! Bunny got him back of course.

When Jack went to bed he asked Bunny to join him in case any of the nightmares remained. He said he would making the boy smile. Bunny let Jack nuzzle into his fur for the comfort it could provide.

"Bunny?" he asked drowsily.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered and watched the child fall asleep with a smile on his face.

Bunny made the decision then and there that whenever Jack needed him he'd be there. No matter what. And he would  _never_  leave him alone again.


End file.
